The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-297206, filed Sep. 28, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cMANUFACTURING METHOD AND MOUNTING STRUCTURE OF SIDE BRAIDxe2x80x9d, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-300535, filed Sep. 29, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cMOUNTING STRUCTURE OF CLIP TO RESIN MOLDED ARTICLExe2x80x9d and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-239683, filed Aug. 7, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cMANUFACTURING METHOD AND MOUNTING STRUCTURE OF SIDE BRAIDxe2x80x9d. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a clip for mounting a resin molded article at a position where decoration is provided in a vehicle or the like, to a resin molded article, and a mounting structure and manufacturing method of the resin molded article.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in a vehicle, an aircraft, and a ship or the like, a variety of resin molded articles considered in decorative properties are mounted on a surface of a body or the like. For example, a side braid having its superior decorative properties, and being capable of protecting a door, is used for a side door or the like of automobile. This side braid is mounted to a body panel of the door via a clip.
Amounting structure of a clip to the side braid, for example, as shown in FIG. 32A, includes a mounting structure (prior art 1) or the like in which a mount stay 94 is provided on a back side face 911 of a side braid 91, a clip 95 engaged with a body panel 92 is provided at the mount stay 94, and the side braid 91 is mounted to the body panel 92, and the like.
However, as shown in FIG. 32B, in the prior art 1, as described above, the mount stay 94 is provided, and the inside of the mount stay 94 is formed in a hollow shape. Namely, upon the molding of the side braid 91, in order to form the mount stay 94, a slide core 961 is provided along the hollow shape in the molding die 96.
Then, during molding of the side braid 91, after injection-molding has been carried out, when the side braid 91 is removed, it is required to slide the slide core 961 in a longitudinal direction before removing the side braid 91 while. In the case where such a slide core 961 is employed, a sink mark 913 may occur at the periphery during molding (refer to FIG. 32A), and there is an apprehension that the appearance characteristics of the design surface of the side braid 91 may be lowered.
In order to solve such problems, as shown in FIG. 33, there is a method (prior art 2) which is when forming the mount stay 94, blowing gas 97 at a position at which the mount stay 94 is to be provided instead of the slide core 961, thereby molding the side braid 91. According to this method, an occurrence of the sink mark 913 caused by the slide core 961 can be restrained.
However, in the prior art 2, a manufacturing apparatus including a molding die for molding the side braid 91 becomes complicated, resulting in an increase in production cost of the side braid 91.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure of a clip to a resin molded article and a mounting structure and manufacturing method of the resin molded article, with the high mount strength of the structures and capable of easily manufacturing a resin molded article having its excellent design surface.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a resin molded article having a plurality of clip mounting sections, each of which constructed by erecting a pair of mount ribs having a latched section provided thereon from the back face of a main body, intermittently along a longitudinal direction, the manufacturing method including employing a lower die that corresponds to a shape of a back side face having the clip mounting section provided thereon and an upper die that corresponds to a shape of a top side face of the resin molded article, wherein the lower die has a stationary section, a first moving section movable relatively to the stationary section, and a secondary moving section movable relatively to the stationary section or the first moving section, and wherein the stationary section or the first moving section has a molding face having provided thereon an undercut portion for molding the latched section; carrying out injection-molding in a cavity formed by the lower die and upper die, thereby molding the resin molded article; releasing the upper die from the lower die; moving the first moving section, thereby forming a space inside or outside of a pair of the mount ribs at the clip mounting section; and moving the second moving section, thereby removing the latched section from the undercut portion while elastically deforming the mount ribs in a direction of the space.
In the present invention, first, a cavity for molding the main body and a pair of mount ribs at the clip mounting section is formed by the lower die and the upper die. In addition, the mold portion of each clip mounting section in this cavity is constructed by being surrounded by a face for molding an outside face of the mount ribs at the stationary section or the first moving section and a face for molding an inside face of the mount rib at the stationary section or the first moving section.
The cavity is subjected to injection-molding, thereby molding a resin molded article in which a plurality of clip mounting sections consisting of a pair of mount ribs is provided.
Next, the upper die is released from the lower die, thereby forming a space in which at least either one of the first moving section and second moving section and the resin molded article can rise upward of the lower die.
Then, at the lower die, the first moving section is moved relatively to the stationary section
At this time, either one of the face for molding the outside face of the mount rib formed at the stationary section or the first moving section and the face for molding the inside face of the mount rib is released from the outside face or inside face of a pair of the molded mount ribs. Then, a space is formed at the inside or outside of the pair of the mount ribs.
In addition, the second moving section is moved relatively to the stationary section or first moving section so as to lift the resin molded article on which the second moving section has been molded.
At this time, the resin molded article moves in a direction of the upper die to be released from the stationary section of the lower die. Then, by the face for molding the remaining face of the outside face of the mount rib formed at the stationary section or the first moving section and the inside face of the mount rib, the mount rib is elastically deformed in a direction of the space, and a latched section of the mount rib is unlatched from an undercut portion formed at the stationary section or the first moving section.
Then, the mount ribs of the molded resin molded article are released from the stationary section or the first moving section, and the resin molded article is removed from the lower die.
Namely, according to a conventional manufacturing method, in order to release a shape portion such as the latched section from the undercut portion, and remove the resin molded article from the lower die, the movement in a transverse direction is required in the lower die. On the other hand, in the present invention, the mount rib is elastically deformed, and the resin molded article is forcibly pulled out in a direction of the upper die.
Thus, the movement in the lower die may be limited to the movement in a direction opposite to the upper die of the first moving section and the second moving section. Therefore, an apparatus for manufacturing a resin molded article including the lower die and upper die can be simplified.
In addition, in the manufacturing method according to the present invention, upon molding of a resin molded article, a movement of the first moving section and second moving section are limited to a movement in a direction opposite to a back side face of the resin molded article, and there is no need to slide the back side face of the resin molded article in a transverse direction. Thus, unlike a conventional example, a slide core provided at the lower die does not slide on the back side face of the resin molded article, and a sink mark does not occur on the design surface of the resin molded article. Therefore, a resin molded article having its excellent design surface can be manufactured.
It is difficult to mold a resin molded article having a plurality of clip mounting sections by carrying out the conventional extrusion-molding. On the other hand, in the present invention, molding is carried out by injection-molding, and thus, a resin molded article having a clip mounting section can be molded easily.
In the resin molded article, a clip described later is mounted at a portion at which the mount ribs are provided. Then, the resin molded article is mounted to a body panel of a vehicle via this clip,
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a resin molded article that has an elongated main body and a plurality of clip mounting sections formed intermittently along a longitudinal direction, each of which is composed of a pair of mount ribs facing to each other, wherein a protrusion protruded outwardly on outside faces that do not face to each other is provided at the tip, the manufacturing method including employing a lower die that corresponds to a shape of a back side face having the clip mounting section provided thereat and an upper face that corresponds to a shape of a top side face of the resin molded article, wherein the lower die has a stationary section, a first moving section movable relatively to the stationary section in a direction of the upper die, and a second moving section movable relatively to the stationary section to be further distant than movement of the first moving section in the direction of the upper die, and wherein the first moving section has a molding face having an undercut portion for molding an outside face of the mount rib and the protrusion; carrying out injection-molding in a cavity formed by the lower die and upper die, thereby molding the resin molded article; releasing the upper die from the lower die moving the first moving section, thereby forming a space between a pair of the mount ribs at the clip mounting section; and moving the second moving section, thereby removing the protrusion from the undercut portion while elastically deforming the mount rib in a direction of the space.
The noticeable point in the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a resin molded article, wherein the first moving section and the second moving section that are movable in a mold-release direction is employed and a slide core that slides in a longitudinal direction of the resin molded article is not employed; the method includes forming the space between the mount ribs by moving the first moving section and removing the protrusion from the undercut portion while elastically deforming the mount ribs in a direction of the space by moving the second moving section.
In the present invention, first, a cavity for molding a main body and a pair of mount ribs at a clip mounting section is formed by a lower die and an upper die. In addition, the mold portion of each clip mounting section in the cavity is constructed by being surrounded by a face for molding the outside face of the mount rib at a first moving section and a face positioned between the molding face and the first moving sections, the face molding an inside face of a mount rib at the stationary section of the lower die.
Then, the cavity is subjected to injection-molding, thereby molding a resin molded article in which clip mounting sections each consisting of a plurality of pairs of mount ribs are provided.
Next, the upper die is released from the lower die, thereby forming a space wherein the first moving section, second moving section, and resin molded article can rise upwardly of the lower die.
Next, the first moving section is moved relatively to the stationary section of the lower die in a direction of the upper die. At this time, the resin molded article moves in a direction of the upper die to be released from the stationary section of the lower die, and a face for molding the inside face of the mount rib at the stationary section of the lower die is released from the inside face of the pair of the molded mount ribs. And a space is formed between the inside faces of the pair of the mount ribs.
It is preferable that, when the first moving section is moved, the second moving section be moved at the same time. In this case, a tip end of the second moving section is not released from the resin molded article. Thus, when the second moving section is moved further, the tip end of the second moving section does not abut against the resin molded article with shock.
Next, the second moving section is moved further than movement of the first moving section in a direction of the upper die. At this time, the mount ribs are elastically deformed in a direction of the space by the face for molding the outside face of the mount ribs of the first moving sections, and a protrusion of the molded mount rib is removed from the undercut portion of the first moving section. Then, the mount ribs are moved from the first moving sections, and the resin molded article is removed from the first moving section.
Namely, according to the conventional manufacturing method, as in the protrusion, the movement in a transverse direction in the lower die is required in order to remove the portion that protrudes in a transverse direction from the lower die. On the other hand, in the present invention, the mount ribs of the resin molded article that is a molding article are elastically deformed, and the resin molded article is forcibly pulled out in a direction of the upper die.
Thus, the movement in the lower die may be limited to the movement in a direction of the upper die by the first moving section and the second moving section. Therefore, an apparatus for manufacturing a resin molded article including the lower die and upper die can be simplified.
In the manufacturing method according to the present invention, upon molding of a resin molded article, a movement of the first moving section and the second moving section are limited to a movement in a direction opposite to a back side face of the resin molded article, and there is no need to slide the back side face of the resin molded article in a transverse direction. Thus, unlike a conventional example, a slide core provided at the lower die does not slide on the back side face of the resin molded article, and a sink mark does not occur on the design surface of the resin molded article. Therefore, a resin molded article having its excellent design surface can be manufactured.
It is difficult to mold a resin molded article having a plurality of clip mounting sections by carrying out the conventional extrusion-molding. In contrast, in the present invention, molding is carried out by injection-molding, and thus, a resin molded article having a clip mounting section can be easily molded.
In addition, in the resin molded article, a clip described later is mounted at a portion at which the mount ribs are provided. Then, the resin molded article is mounted to a body panel of a vehicle via this clip.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a resin molded article that has an elongated main body and a plurality of clip mounting sections formed intermittently along a longitudinal direction, each of which is composed of a pair of mount ribs facing to each other, wherein a protrusion protruded outwardly on outside faces which do not face to each other is provided at the tip, the manufacturing method including employing a lower die that corresponds to a shape of a back side face at which the clip mounting section is provided and an upper die that corresponds to a shape of a top side face of the resin molded article, wherein the lower die has a stationary section having a molding face on which an undercut portion for molding the protrusion is provided, a first moving section molding inside faces of the mount ribs face to each other and being movable relatively to the stationary section in a direction opposite to the upper die, and a second moving section movable relatively to the stationary section in a direction of the upper die; carrying out injection-molding in a cavity formed by the lower die and the upper die, thereby molding the resin molded article; releasing the upper die from the lower die; moving the first moving section, thereby forming a space between a pair of the mount ribs at the clip mounting section; and moving the second moving section, thereby removing the protrusion from the undercut portion while elastically deforming the mount rib in a direction of the space.
In the present invention, first, a cavity for molding a pair of mount ribs at a main body and a clip mounting section is formed by a lower die and an upper die. In addition, the mold portion of each clip mounting section in the cavity is constructed by being surrounded by a face for molding an outside face of a mount rib at the stationary section and a face for molding an inside face of the mount rib at the first moving section.
Then, the cavity is subjected to injection-molding, thereby molding a resin molded article in which a plurality of clip mounting sections each consisting of a pair of mount ribs are provided.
Next, the upper die is released from the lower die, thereby forming a space in which the second moving section and resin molded article can rise upwardly of the lower die.
Next, the first moving section is moved relatively to the stationary section of the lower die in a opposite direction of the upper die. At this time, a face for molding the inside face of the mount rib at the first moving section is released from the inside face of the pair of the molded mount ribs. And a space is formed between the inside face of the pair of the mount ribs.
Next, the second moving section is moved relatively to the stationary section of the lower die in a direction of the upper die. At this time, the mount ribs are elastically deformed in a direction of the space by a face for molding an outside face of the mount ribs of the stationary section, and the protrusion of the molded mount ribs is removed from the undercut portion of the stationary section. Then, the mount ribs are moved from the stationary section, and the. resin molded article is removed from the stationary section.
In the present invention, the movement in the lower die may be limited to the movement of the first moving section and second moving section in a direction opposite to the upper die. Thus, as in the foregoing description, an apparatus for manufacturing a resin molded article including the lower die and the upper die can be simplified. In addition, as in the foregoing description, a resin molded article having its excellent design surface can be manufactured.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a clip mounting structure of mounting clip a to a resin molding article having a clip mounting section constructed by erecting a pair of mount ribs from a back fare of the main body, wherein the clip has outer lugs for supporting the mount ribs from the outside and inner lugs for supporting the mount ribs from the inside, and at either the outer lug or the inner lug has a latch section capable of being latched by a latched section, and wherein the clip pinches the mount ribs by the outer lugs and the inner lugs, and latches the latch section on the latched section to be mounted on the resin molded article.
In the present invention, the clip has the latch section at either one of the outer lug and the inner lug, whereas the mount ribs each have the latched section. Namely, the outer lugs, the inner lugs and the mount ribs are provided to be erected in a direction in which the clip and the resin molded article faces to each other.
Therefore, in molding the resin molded article, the conventional molding die using a side core need not be used for the purpose of molding a mount rib. Namely, an undercut portion for molding the latched section of the mount rib is provided at the molding die for molding the resin molded article in the present invention. Then, after resin solidification, a molding die with a forcible removal structure for forcibly removing a mount rib by being elastically deformed by the molding die is used in order to remove the latched section from the undercut portion. Therefore, a molding die structure is simple, and the resin molded article can be easily manufactured.
Upon molding of the resin molded article having the mounting structure, movement of the molding die is limited to movement in a direction opposite to the back face of the resin molded article, and there is no need to slide on the back face of the resin molded article in a transverse direction. Therefore, unlike the conventional example, the slide core provided at a molding die does not slide on the back face of the resin molded article such as side braid or a sink mark does not occur on the design surface of the resin molded article. Therefore, a resin molded article having its excellent design surface can be manufactured.
In addition, the mount rib is pinched by means of the outer lug and inner lug, and the latch section is latched on the latched section, whereby the clip is mounted to the resin molded article. Thus, when the clip is mounted to the resin molded article, the latch section is latched on the latched section, and thus, the clip cannot be easily removed from the resin molded article. Therefore, the clip mounting structure in the present invention has a high mount strength.
As has been described, according to the present invention, a resin molded article having its excellent design surface can be easily manufactured, and there can be provided a mounting structure of a clip to a resin molded article with its high mount strength.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a clip mounting structure of mounting a clip to a resin molded article in which a pair of mount ribs are erected from a back face of a main body, wherein the clip has outer lugs for supporting the mount ribs from the outside and inner lugs for supporting the mount ribs from the inside, and, at a tip end of either one of the outer lug and the inner lug, has protrusions protruded inwardly and facing to each other, wherein the mount ribs each has a latch face latched on the protrusion, and wherein the clip pinches the mount ribs by the outer lugs and the inner lugs, and latches the protrusion on the latch face to be mounted on the resin molded article.
In the present invention, the clip has the protrusion at either one of the outer lugs or the inner lugs, while the mount rib has the latch face. Namely, the outer lug, the inner lug and the mount rib are provided to be erected in a direction in which the clip and resin molded article face to each other.
Therefore, when the resin molded article is molded, the conventional molding die using a side core need not be used for the purpose of molding a mount rib. Namely, a protrusive section for molding the latch face of the mount rib is provided at the molding die for molding the resin molded article in the present invention. Then, after resin solidification, in order to remove the protrusive section from the latch face, there is used a molding die with a forcible removal structure for elastically deforming the mount rib by a molding die, thereby forcibly removing the mount rib (refer to FIG. 14 to FIG. 16). Thus, the structure of the molding die is simple, and the resin molded article can be easily manufactured.
Upon molding of the resin molded article having the mounting structure, movement of the molding die is limited to movement in a direction opposite to the back face of the resin molded article, and there is no need to slide the back face of the resin molded article in a transverse direction. Thus, unlike a conventional example, a slide core provided at the molding die does not slide on the back face of the resin molded article such as side braid, and a sink mark does not occur on the design surface of the resin molded article. Therefore, there can be manufactured a resin molded article having its excellent design surface.
The mount rib is pinched by the outer lug and the inner lug, and a protrusion is latched on a latch face, whereby the clip is mounted to the resin molded article. Thus, when the clip is mounted to the resin molded article, the protrusion latches the latch face, and the clip cannot be easily removed from the resin molded article. Therefore, the clip mounting structure in the present invention has a high mount strength.
As has been described above, according to the present invention, a resin molded article having its excellent design surface can be easily manufactured, and there can be provided the mounting structure of the clip to the resin molded article with its high mount strength.
According to the other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting structure of a resin molded article; wherein the resin molded article has an elongated main body, and a plurality of clip mounting sections formed intermittently along a longitudinal direction, each clip mounting section is composed of a pair of mount ribs facing to each other, each mount rib has a protrusion protruded outward of an outside face that does not face to each other at the tip; the resin molded article is mounted to a body panel via a clip corresponding to a position of the mount ribs, wherein the clip has a latch claw to be latched on the protrusion of the mount rib, a slip-proof lug provided opposite to the latch claw so as not to slip the latch claw from the protrusion, and an engagement portion engaged with the body panel at a side opposite to the body panel; and the latch claw of the clip is latched at the protrusion of the mount rib to be mounted to the resin molded article, and the engagement portion of the clip is mounted to the body panel, thereby mounting the resin molded article to the body panel.
In the present invention, the resin molded article has a plurality of clip mounting sections formed intermittently. Thus, when a clip is mounted to the resin molded article, its mount position can be easily fixed, and the clip is mounted easily
When the resin molded article is mounted on the body panel, the clip is interposed. The clip latches its latch claw at a protrusion at the mount rib of the resin molded article to be mounted to the resin molded article.
The clip is assisted so as not to slip latching of the latch claw on the protrusion due to the slip-proof lug. Thus, when the resin molded article is mounted to the body panel by means of an engagement portion of the clip, the latch claw is latched at the protrusion, and thus, the resin molded article cannot be removed easily. Therefore, the mounting structure of the resin molded article is rigid, although the clip other than the resin molded article is used.